undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Knight (x-closeyoureyes)
"Good Knight." - Knight Knight Knight Knight (x-closeyoureyes) is a telepath encountered in the CORE. (Set usually during UNDERTALE) This megaton mercenary was sent out after the protagonist on their way to Asgore`s castle after being hired by an unknown individual later to reveal himself to be Mettaton. Unlike any other UNDERTALE character (thus far), Knight Knight is a telepath. Knight Knight does not usually speak, nor does she make particular noises (Laughing, Sighing, etc.). She expresses herself through telepathic magic presumably through her third eye. This also means that she can read thoughts at will unless the other manages to completely empty their mind and thoughts, so she wouldn`t have anything to hear. The blog is known to be Singleverse and Singleship, which means that any injuries and relationships Knight Knight obtains are carried over into the next thread. Biography x-closeyoureyes's Knight Knight is set before and during the events of UNDERTALE. She usually wanders by herself in search for people that require her work so she can be repaid in GOLD, which she requires to live as she cannot pick up a normal job with her current criminal record. She is a mercenary and assassin, paid to rid of monsters that defy the system or that the person that commissioned Knight Knight just wants out of the picture. Usually, Knight Knight obeys the order without much of a hassle. Knight Knight dislikes humans as most of the monsters do, though she acts merciful upon every human she met as long as they didn`t act hostile or were commissioned to be murdered. Knight Knight met Undyne in Waterfall, where she caught the mercenary brushing through her hair, explaining the odd behaviour by her envy. Undyne promptly brought the mercenary to her home, determined to teach Knight Knight how to brush and braid hair. Afterwards, Knight Knight was given UNDYNE'S HAIRBRUSH as a gift. Event: Corrupted Data In the event 'Corrupted Data', the underground was affected by a severe error happening in UNDERTALE`s game files, leaving it to constantly glitch and distort. Knight Knight was unaffected by this until she overheard a conversation between Echo Flowers in Waterfall that stirred her concern for King Asgore. She sets off to find the Empress on the throne (Neutral Ending: Leave Undyne alive and kill Papyrus. Toriel tries to rule the underground, but Undyne overthrows her.) Confused by this, Knight Knight attempts to speak to her and Undyne mentions that the world around them is corrupting and collapsing. Knight Knight, intimidated by all this, asks to hold Undyne`s hand, which they do. A moment later, Knight Knight is flung across verses and UNDYNE`S HAIRBRUSH was lost in the process. After this, Knight Knight spends most of her time searching for Undyne in order to make sure she is unharmed. Being affected by corruption herself, she tends to be placed in random areas, including hazards that decrease her health. During her travels, she hallucinates as seen in an unnamed drabble. She is eventually left alone as 'No! No! No! finds her lonely life pitiable', suggesting that Knight Knight`s crush on Undyne had evolved. On the Battle-Screen, Knight Knight is at LV 6 with only a sliver of health left out of 260. Her name is KnightK as seven characters are the limit for names. Her SOUL dons a white color reminiscent of a boss monster, however as a regular monster, Knight Knight`s SOUL is considerably weaker. Inbetween traveling and losing her health, she comes across Kid whom is curious about her. They talk and form a close bond immediately before she lets him ride on her shoulder on her way to Hotland, where she attempts to get into Alphys` laboratory. She happens to glitch past the door, allowing her to approach Alphys and beg her for assistance. Alphys offers her a ring made to correct the abount of files traveling back and forth between UNDERTALE and the user`s CPU quite possibly saving Knight Knight`s life. This ends her involvement with 'Event: Corrupted Data'. Knight Knight mentions something else however after reading Alphys` mind, refering to the True Lab. Alphys is put off by this at first, but realizing that Knight Knight has little left to lose and wants to carry out revenge for Undyne`s disappearance, which she blames on the human, she reluctantly brings Knight Knight to the lab to inject her with 1/2 dose of Determination. After announcing that she will be victorious, they return to the Lab only to discover that the human had progressed past them during their absence. Personality Being of a serious nature, Knight Knight is quiet and reserved, though merciless to those she desires to destroy. Since she hardly speaks, she is often feared despite not being quite the smartest and often grant mercy upon those she feels that deserve to live. (Ex.: Someone that`s afraid.) She often spends days wandering by herself, which lets her forget her sleeping pattern entirely. Knight Knight is always tired, hence it is easy to lull her to sleep in any given situation. She is naive and not exactly smart, leaving her to be easily fooled. At the same time, she is very stubborn. When nervous or anxious, Knight Knight tends to tighten her grip around her Good Morningstar. Without it, she usually seeks comfort of someone she trusts or clenches and unclenches her fists repeatedly. In Battle Knight Knight has multiple attack patterns involving her Good Morningstar, either stabbing it at the player or smashing it into the floor to send projectiles flying. She can be spared by lulling her to sleep by singing to her. Singing Shyren`s song to her has her doze off quicker. Relationships Asgore Knight Knight holds a lot of respect for Asgore as both a person as a leader. He is kind and reassuring and filled the underground with hope when it was long lost. Undyne (Undyxe) Knight Knight has formed a close bond with Undyne as soon as they had met, which developed into a platonic, sisterly crush. Ever since Undyne has gone missing (see Biography) she has spent most of her time looking for her. Alphys (regretful-alphys) Knight Knight withholds almost as much respect for Alphys as she does for Asgore as she knows about what she had done by the King`s order. Knowing she only meant well though, the mercenary often tries to reassure and encourage her that what she is doing is right, even when she is subjected to Determination-Units herself. Knight Knight reacts to Alphys` love for anime by curling her hand around her face and quoting the catchphrase of the protagonist of "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie", Mew Mew. 'Nya!' Alphys mistakes this for an Amalgamation meowing. Amalgamations Connecting to her relationship with Alphys, the Amalgamations seem to respect Knight Knight for her level of determination while being stable, treating her like she was part of the royal guard. Flowey (floweytxt) Knight Knight met Flowey in Waterfall. He peaked the mercenary`s interest when he spoke to her, but she could not read him like he can with other monsters, meaning that Flowey lacks a SOUL. She is intruiged by his deceptive cuteness, though. Kid (Monster Kid) Kid immediately seemed to be fond of Knight Knight when he found get sitting on the bench where the player can find an ABANDONED QUICHE in UNDERTALE. Knight Knight first tried to scare the other away to keep them safe from possible consequences for interacting with a criminal. However, this is quickly cast aside as Kid climbs on her shoulder and Knight Knight allows him to come with on her trip to Hotland to meet Alphys. Quantico Knight Knight is fond of Quantico in general, apprechiating how much of a reassuring and cheerful person he is in such dark times. Knowing nothing of him and his origins, Knight Knight treats him like a friendly aquaintance. Sans (boneafidesans) Knight Knight finds Sans to be a charming and humerus fellow. After a duel of sauce-puns, Knight Knight manages to out-pun him, creating a bond immediately. Trivia * Knight Knight is refered to as both "she" and "it" in-game. ** KNIGHT KNIGHT smashes down '''her'' '''Good Morningstar ** '''KNIGHT KNIGHT closes '''its ''eyes slightly. Connecting to this, she is only refered to with female pronouns on x-closeyoureyes. * Comparing a slightly edited sprite of Knight Knight to other characters in UNDERTALE (see below), she might be the largest monster encountered in normal gameplay. Artwork = Category:Official Characters Category:Monsters